The Ties That Bind
by Blue-And-Silver
Summary: James Potter seems to have it all: smarts, talent & cheek. But what if the one girl he wants is the one girl he can't have. And what's more, what if his worst enemy also held a torch for her. A JamesLilySeverus ficcie. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Of Pranks and Prefects

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I am not implying that I do, I am merely borrowing from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N- This fic is co-written by two individuals, namely Bellatrix Black and Unicornfan (otherwise known as Kay and Sarah). Therefore please be patient with the chaptering and story line as it's all about suprising the other author. Enjoy! (We swear we'll not add ourselves in as I've seen that done way too often :p)

**

The Ties That Bind

**_

Chapter By: Bellatrix Black

  
  
_

Chapter One: Of Pranks and Prefects

James Potter was not what one could call the most average of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For one thing, he was an extraordinary Quidditch player. For another, he was one of the most infamous pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. And for another thing he was an extremely gifted student. The rest of the students all knew this of course, he had created quite a reputation for himself, from pranks to hexes, to the student body he seemed to be the most fascinating individual. His friends however regarded him as nothing of the sort. He was simply one of them; one of the Marauders and he was more than content with that. 

**

~*~*~*~

**

"Hey! James! Wait up!" 

James Potter turned around, his gaze wavered upon the students who were all filing out of the Great Hall. Dinner had finished and now the well fed children were heading off to their common rooms. Spying a familiar face in the crowd, he smiled and stood his ground. A moment later Sirius Black was by his side, his young face was full of glee as he held up a box labelled, 'Filibuster Fireworks'. 

"You didn't, did you?" James asked, his voice filled with anticipation and his eyes wide with excitement. Sirius laughed and nodded profusely, his face lighting up like a Christmas Tree. 

"Oh I did!" He chuckled as he looked towards the Great Hall, held up his watch and counted down the seconds.

__

3...2...1!

A loud hissing sound erupted from the Slytherin table, sending sparks across the entire hall. They both heard loud shrieks and gasps from the table as the occupants bailed and ran as far away from the table as possible. Light and dust exploded from underneath it and in a moment it was all over, a small cloud of dust wavered over the vacinity and Sirius smirked broadly.

"And you thought I wasn't up for a challenge" The young man insisted, gloating in his own special way. It wasn't uncommon for this type of event to happen; most students at Hogwarts anticipated something along these lines at least once a day. Because of this, James and Sirius were quick to cringe as they heard the voice of the Headmaster call after the two boys.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," The voice started as the old man stood at the table; his light blue eyes, silver hair and beard all glinting in the torch light, "I believe you both have some explaining to do." 

The two glanced over at the Headmaster and then back and forth between each other for a moment.

"Quick, pull out your invisibility cloak" Sirius hissed as he held out the empty box to his friend, "The less evidence they can see, the less detention we'll get."

**

~*~*~*~

**

"You should have let us in on it," Remus Lupin insisted that night in the common room, "It definitely would have saved us from all the shock!"

Remus, James, Sirius and another boy named Peter were seated in the Gryffindor Common Room around one of the empty tables, a deck of Exploding Snape sat infront of the three boys but they seemed more enthralled with the earlier going ons at Dinner that night.

"If we had told you, the chances are you'd have winded up in detention with us" Sirius answered glumly his head in his hands. 

"How long did you score?" Came the squeaky voice of Peter, who had been in complete awe of the boys actions.

"Three weeks of night detention with Filch, which might I add is McGonagall's way of being lenient" James sighed to himself and leant back in his chair. Detention was the only downside to any prank one of them could ever pull. He loved to see the new limits his friends and himself could go to; unfortunately there was always a teacher expecting them to pull something.

"Second year was so much easier! We had that Frank Longbottom pulling pranks before he graduated; it always took speculation off of us" Sirius mused and James nodded. 

"Well you're forgetting you got detention then as well, no doubt you've also lost Gryffindor alot of points because of your little stunt tonight"

They turned around and to no suprise at all, found Lily Evans standing behind them. Her dark red hair rested neatly on her shoulders and her green eyes shot them all an annoyed look. In her hands she held three books which she gripped tightly and Peter squeaked under her gaze.

"Come on Evans, can't you take a joke?" Sirius quipped and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll take a joke if it's decent and doesn't involve something that will make the Slytherin's even more testy," She muttered and turned her gaze to Remus, "Honestly, I thought you were supposed to control them"

He threw his arms up in exhaustion, "I didn't even know!"

"Well, how many points have you cost us this time?" She grumbled and James gulped, not wanting him or anyone else to tell her. He now remembered now another downside to pulling pranks. Not only were there Professor's anticipating them; but there was Evans who seemed to hold it against them all for years to come.

"It's not important anyway," James said, ignoring her question and standing up, "What's important is that we take into account the good side of what we've done"

"And what would that be Potter?" Lily insisted and he searched his mind, hoping that his 'brilliant' brain came up with an answer quickly.

"That the Slytherin's got their own special fireworks display, free of charge" Sirius quipped and James inwardly kicked himself. Oh yes, that brilliant brain of his. 

Lily narrowed her eyes, perturbed. Sirius had this effect on her and it would seem like he was one of the only people who didn't cower under the girl's judging stare. They had been at Hogwarts for six years now and Sirius' attitude towards her was calm and collected. He was quick to befriend, offend and cheer up people; it was no wonder he and James got on so well. They had been inseparable since their first night at Hogwarts after they had both stood in line judging for themselves the who and who of which house the people in front of them could possibly be in.

Sighing exhaustedly, Lily rolled her eyes and tapped Remus on the shoulder, "Come on, we're going to be late for the Prefects meeting" she insisted and he quickly rose from his seat, bidding good-bye to his friends. James breathed deeply in relief.

"Hurry back Moony, we've much to talk about and the night is young" Sirius called, a somewhat twinkle in his eye which Remus knew all too well.

"Yes of course" Remus muttered, taking the hidden hint without so much of a reply and heading over to Lily who was already at the portrait hole.

"Oh and Evans" James's voice sounded out and the redhead turned to face him.

"What?"

"Are you doing anything next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"In your dreams Potter"

**

~*~*~*~

**

"...So of course we'll be needing prefects to round up any stragglers..."

Lily Evans stifled a yawn as she sat in the dimly lit classroom surrounded by her peers. The Headboy, Leonard Zabini was giving an exceptionally long lecture concerning the next Hogsmeade visit which would be taking place the day before Halloween. Most of the other prefects seemed to be toughing it worse as she noticed Damian Lovegood, a Ravenclaw prefect dozing off in his seat and Mya Silverwolf of Hufflepuff nodding every now and again, just to wake herself up. 

Remus however did not look the least bit drowsy. On the contrary he seemed to be having a staring contest with a wall. It wasn't until Lily looked across the room did she notice the wall was actually Severus Snape, one of the Slytherin Prefects. It was no secret that Severus disliked Remus; infact it was well known around the school of Snape's hatred of James Potter and all his friends. No-one knew why and Lily often questioned this herself, but received no answer. As far back as she could remember there had been somewhat of a rivalry between the two and it didn't look like it would ever end. No doubt the incident at dinner was directed in some way at Snape, or would be perceived that way. 

Almost as if he could sense her eyes on him, Severus broke away from Remus' stare and faced her. She blinked at him for a moment and he began to glare at her. That was right, it was within Snape's nature to dislike Lily. He was, after all a pure blood. What's more was the fact that he was a Slytherin, which seemed to only intensify his hate for the 'mudblood', as he so called her. She merely shot him a dark look, not caring if any noticed. If he could be snide and nasty to her at every turn then she could do the same. After all, would it be fair if she didn't? He took no noticed and brushed her expression aside, ignoring both Lily and Remus as he suddenly faced the Head Boy.

"So has _anybody_ been paying attention?" Leonard's voice cut into her thoughts and she turned to him smiling sweetly. 

"Of course, so what's left on the agenda?" Lily pushed on, noting that Damian and Mya were now awake and looking quite shaken to say the least.

"I believe that's all," He started, giving everyone in the room an annoyed grunt, "Though I must say one last thing"

His gaze fixed on both Remus and Lily and it was obvious what the topic was.

"If there is a chance of house unity to happen at any time in the future, I'd deeply advise for you to keep your Gryffindor chums under a tighter leash" Leonard grumbled and Lily grimaced. she had been expecting this of course, he was always one to bring up the faults of Gryffindor during Prefect meetings; having a Slytherin HeadBoy was not one of the finer points of being a Prefect. 

"...especially you Lupin, I had expected you to of at least prevented some incident like the one today at dinner" 

Lily saw the defeated look on the boy's face, knowing now that he had told the truth about his part in the whole thing. She gave him an apologetic look and he took it graciously, before Leonard finished his 'Gryffindor bashing' and dismissed the meeting. She collected her books, which she had brought along with her as she had intended to return them to the library before Madame Pince locked up and headed out of the room, noting Remus was already making his way down the corridor.

She hurried her pace and soon fell into step with him. Remus was not like the other Marauders, but then again they were all different in their own ways. Sirius was the joker, the fun-loving and limit-pushing rebel. Peter was still the meek, quiet and envious little boy she remembered from first year. James was the 'jock', a muggle word she had heard from her older sister Petunia last summer. He was the socially desired person, loud, outgoing, smart. 

And Remus, he was the quiet and subdued one. It suprised her that a person in his nature could love doing the things he did with them. On many occasions she had found that he had been a part of well thought out plans for revenge against Filch, Snape or sometimes even teachers who had given them too much homework for Sirius' liking. 

"Look, don't let Zabini get you down. He's just up for his usual round of 'Let's-make-an-arse-of-Gryffindor'" She insisted, nudging him and he laughed. He ran a hand through his light brown hair and offered her an entertaining smile.

"The only thing I'm disappointed with is not having thought up the prank myself" Remus quipped and her face turned serious.

"Oh come on Remus, would you really like to experience one more day of Snape glowering in his dark little corner just because you've slipped beetles in his soup?"

He nodded profusely, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a chocolate frog; he unwrapped it and nibbled on the corner.

"OK, first of all that wasn't me, that was James I swear. And second of all after having his pointed face glaring at me for something I've not done I feel warranted to do _something_ about him. Even if it's nothing serious like Sirius would have in mind, I wouldn't mind some little plot to get back at him" 

"You do realise he'll just hit back with even more force?" Lily questioned and Remus winked.

"Now , now, I've not said I would be doing something, now have I?" He asked, an innocent expression plastered over his light face. But Lily knew this expression all too well. It was the same expression Sirius had when he was caught with Peeves colouring in the eye pieces on the telescopes in the Astronomy Tower. It was the same expression James had when he was found with twenty or so stink bombs in his backpack after the Charms classroom began reeking of rotten eggs. 

"Remus..." Lily muttered warningly and he took her hint.

"Not to worry Lily, I'm a saint am I not?"

**

~*~*~*~

** ****

~ENDCHAPTER1~

A/N- OK, sorry that this is a short chapter one but I felt that I should just cut it short here and leave it up to Sarah to continue. I hope you've liked it as I did enjoy writing it. I really just wanted to set the mood and pace of the story here so ... err... tada! We've decided that this will be a James/Lily/Severus triangle ficcie, we'll just see how long it takes to get there.

Please let us know what you think by clicking the little review button below, that way we can know what you love and truly despise concerning this fic. Thanks so much for reading :p

__

Bellatrix Black


	2. Chapter 2: Hogsmeade Havoc

The Ties That Bind

By Unicornfan

            A/n Here I am with my first chappie of this ficcie. (That rhymes.) I am warning you here and now, I ill never be as good as Kay, she is an amazing writer, almost as good (who can be as good as her?) as J.K. Rowling herself, no, let me correct myself, she is as good as J.K. Rowling herself. Anyway, with that out of the way here is my chapter, don't except anything special, and I will do my BEST to get people in-character, (I kind of mess up with that a lot.) Anyway, another of my blabbing, here's the chappie! Note, I stole the name Abby Lenz form a girl I know. But if she sees this, which she won't, she'll kill me because she doesn't have acne or anything, so, Abby, if for some freaky coincidence you're reading this, I only took the name!!! Note, she's not fat either, anyway, the story!!!

Chapter 2: Hogsmeade Havoc

            Lily sighed, curled up in a tight ball, hey eyes blinking in the absolute darkness. She had tried to sleep, but she couldn't. The thoughts of the gang of idiots, as she liked to call them, or the Marauder as they called themselves, glided through her head like dementors on a field with their pray on the other side. It lingered there, and she just couldn't identify why. She was used to their continuous mischievous nature. It was nothing new. Yet why did the thought keep haunting her? Why? One of her friends, Mila, had suggested that she might like James. That was absurd, absolutely absurd! Completely and utterly….

            Maybe Mila was telling the truth…

            No! She couldn't be! She couldn't like him. Not the prank-playing-flirting-'jock'-idiotic-git. Not the man who played pranks on poor Snape for no reason, well, he kind of deserved it, not that same big-headed chaser slash seeker who continually showed off and ruffled his hair, specifically to her. No, no way in hell did she like him.

            Sighing she lied down and pulled the cover up to her chin, trying to bargain herself over to sleep, hoping the nice autumn wind would help her fall asleep. She sank into her pearly-white mattress as if it was a baby-soft cloud. The deep magenta colored bed hangings around her four-poster bed, and the curtains fluttered to a peaceful melody in the cool breeze. And finally, after what felt like an hour, she drifted off into deep slumber, in till….

            "Lily! Wake up! Today's the Hogsmeade weekend, don't you have prefect duty or something?" A fellow Gyffendor 6th year, Stacy Lane, a fat cheerful girl who was currently going out with Edgar Bones, asked her shaking her violently.

            'Yea-Yes-I-I-do-Stacy-please-please-stop-stop-STOP SHAKING ME!!!!" Lily yelled feeling nauseous at being thrown back and forth so much.

            "Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway, you should be getting up." She shrugged and walked off, Lily sighed and got up, she wasn't much of a morning person. During the summer she slept in to 3 pm, well, she did stay up 'till 4 p.m. She wandered if it was some kind of disease, sleeping that late. But it didn't matter, she was a prefect, she had duties.

            She through on some robes, and combed her ruby-red hair. She had seen people with flaming-red hair. But her's seemed to have some shine to it, she was quite proud of it and always spent a very long time in the shower washing it.

            She mumbled about sleep and trotted over to the Great Hall, where she treated herself to bacon and eggs, a rather American meal, except for the usual pumpkin juice where she had seen nowhere but in the wizarding world, and dominated as the top soft drink at Hogwarts.

            "So, then, while he was listening to Professor Brown's boring lecture about enlarging charms, I switched his frog with a mint-flavored chocolate frog, which I had filled with swamp scum, that I had placed a jumping charm on, when he tried to enlarge it, him, and the rest of the Slytherins were covered with the slime and mint-flavored chocolate frog debris, since, of course, the whole thing blew up!!!" James Potter said through deep breaths, pounding his hand on the table, which then resulted in knocking his goblet over.

            He muttered a vanishing spell while Sirius patted him on the back, "Ahh, that was second year, but it never gets old. That greasy haired Snape has thing against swamps now."

            Lily stuck her chin up, those two boys were repulsive!!!!!

            "You can do a jumping spell?" peter asked breathlessly, Sirius looked at him with this expression, a mixture of pity and annoyance.

            "That was learned in first year, Peter," Remus sighed.

            "I know… but I never got it."

            Lily rolled her eyes and drank her pumpkin juice slowly, how that magically challenged dufus ever became part of Marauder, she'd never know. He reminded her of a rat, he also seemed to have an odd attraction towards them. Whenever in Transfiguration they would transfigure a rat into a bird or something, he'd never even try. He never usually succeed in the simplest transfigurations anyway, but he always tried, miserably. But he wouldn't even try toward the rats and always kept them as pets. Filthy, if you asked Lily.

            "Prefects! Over here!" Came Professor Mcgonall's shrill voice. Remus and Lily, along with their other Gyffendor prefects, stood up from their half-finished breakfasts and walked her way, as did all the other prefects, and of course the head boy and girl who were both Slytherins, rather bad year to be a prefect.

            "You are to patrol the area's that students can go to, Slytherins, Honeydukes, Gyffendor's, Zaon's joke store, Ravenclaw's, the streets, Hufflepuff's, the Three Broom Sticks.

            "Umm, Professor Mcgonall?" Remus asked raising his hand.

            "Yes Lupin?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

            "Well, there are more people over at Honeydukes, so can we Fifth year Gyffendor prefects go over to Honeydukes with the Slytherins?"

            "Lupin." Professor Mcgonall said in a warning tone.

            "What? I'm just stating a point." He said in that all-too-familiar innocent tone.

            Lily hit her head, not another of their stupid jokes.

            "Fine…" She said eyeing him suspiciously.

            "Thank you." He said with classic good-boy smile.

            Professor Mcgonall dismissed them and they started waking over to Hogsmeade, the rest of the school, well at least third years and up, would be coming soon enough.

            "Lupin." Lily yelled running after him, "What are you planning?"

            "Sorry Lily, that's none of your business." He said with a small smile.

            "Well, why'd you have to involve me in it anyway?" 

            "Ohh, I didn't mean to, it just sounded less suspicious if I said the 5th years."

            "Yeah, whatever." She said rolling her eyes and jogging ahead.

            Remus smiled, ahh, she believed that did she? She had no idea what was about to happen... though he wasn't entirely sure himself…

________________________________________________________________________

            "OK, third years and above, I do hope your breakfasts are finished, enjoy your weekend at Hogsmeade." Professor Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

            "Ohh, I hate this." A 5th year named John Smith muttered. "My parents are muggles you know, and they were all odd about Hogsmeade. I've _never_ been able to go."

            "Tough luck." Sirius said shrugging.

            He nodded and went back to eating his breakfast, which he had been eating rather slowly. 

            "So." Sirius said smiling, looking at his best friend, "Do you got all the stuff?"

            "Yup.' He said pulling out a bag, which were filled with three notes that had "Snape' and 'Servius' written on them, with many little hearts, and a small tube filled with a purple liquid, and a box of raspberry filled chocolate frogs.

            "So, what's your part of the plan? With Evans?' Sirius asked walking towards the towering doors while James quickly hid the bag under his invisibility cloak.

            "You're gonna involve Lily?" Peter asked, breathless as usual.

            "I'm gonna say in a minute, Remus probably got Evans and him over to Honeydukes, so everything's set.  The Slytherins are patrolling there, so little Snivelly should be there. Now, I got some raspy jelly filled chocolate frogs here." He nodded towards his 'empty' hands.

            "Yeah, they're Evan's favorite right?" Sirius asked, blowing his jet black bangs out of his eyes, while Peter just starred at them opened-mouthed. A couple of girls passed by and giggled, waving towards Sirius.

            "Hi." He said looking towards then, they giggled more and walked off.

            "They're like putty in your hands." James said shaking his hands.

            "Ya, it get's kinda annoying after awhile though…":

            "You're kidding me, right?"

            "Of course." Sirius said smiling.

            "Anyway, I put some love potion in the chocolate frogs, it mixes perfect with the jam, I brought along some extra just in case. Also, we wrote 'love letter's' for that greasy-haired git, Snape. Of course, it's actually Dungbombs in disguise; we transfigured them, but also put a fingerprint touch spell on it. You know, if Snape touches it, it becomes a dungbomb again, but it also explodes all over his slimy self. I stole one of his dragon hide gloves for the finger prints, had to wear some gloves so my fingerprints wouldn't go on it."

            Sirius nodded in approval,  "You, are a genius, my friend."

            "You can do all those spells?" Peter said in awe.

            "Wormtail, we're anigami, of course he can." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

            "SHH!!! Padfoot!!! We're out in the open!!"  James said in a hushed tone.

            "Oh ya, opps." He said shrugging.

            "Anyway, so, you're gonna give Evans a love potion?" Sirius inquired.

            "Well, it's only for an hour you know, this isn't a permanent one, just long enough so I can get myself a good kiss." He said smiling.

            "She's gonna kill you afterwards, you know that don't you, Prongs?"

            "Yeah." James said with a sheepish smile, "But it'll be wroth it."

            Sirius cackled gleefully as they reached the postcard-perfect village.

            Snape walked around the candy shop, angry at the world. Of all people, that _mudblood_ had to be there. She was rather pretty, but she was a mudblood! She shouldn't have been allowed to stand _near_ him.

            Then, _them_, _they _walked up to him, he hated them. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, he hated them all. No, hate wasn't the word, but it was the best he could conjure up.

            They entered the shop for a while, and then left after about 30 minutes, their arms filled with all kinds of repulsive candy. He personally _hated_ candy, it was too… sweet.  As they walked by Potter dropped a box of raspberry jelly flavored choc late frogs, he didn't seem to notice it and kept on walking by, only stopping to sneer at him. Snape ignore the candy, and the sneer, after all, he hated it, and their rivalry wasn't going to end anytime soon, a sneer wasn't something to get worked up over, there were over things… but then he saw something very, very, interesting.  He hadn't noticed these before, but on the ground were 3 notes, blowing around in the light breeze. And, they _all_ had his name on it, with hearts and such; did he have a secret admirer? The thought was sickened him, but he also wondered how it was from... hummm… best of his curiosity got the best of him and he decided to examine the notes.

            Snape slowly walked over to the closest note, which was flapping in the wind lazily; from his distance he could see "Snapey-poo, I heart you." The heart being a picture of a valentine, this was so stupid. Who was this junk from? Probably some mudblood… but at that exact moment a breeze caught the closest note and shifted it ten feet away from it's pervious position, sighing, he chased after it.

            Meanwhile, Lily had spied the candy box. Well, it wasn't _open_, and, ohh, those chocolate frogs were too good!!! She walked over to the box a big grin on her face; at that exact moment she could swear she heard a snicker behind her.

            She turned around quickly. But didn't notice anyone there, shrugging, she kept on walking towards the delicious frogs. Then, a Ravenclaw 6th year named Abby Lenz, walked over to her. She was rather overweight, and had the worse case of acne anyone had ever seen. Madam Proffey was subbing for a doctor at St. Mundug's Hospital for Magical Madies and injuries, that doctor currently in the magical injuries department with 6 extra legs. So, they had a nurse named Madam Johnson subbing for them. She was Ok, but didn't know the cure to Abby's acne that Madam Proffey did, and she couldn't heal bones without leaving the poor patient with horrible pains, but she was the best they could get. But, poor Abby was just left with the ugliest face in history.

            "Hi Abby." She said, waving at her and picking up the box of chocolate.

            "Ohh, are those raspberry jelly-filled chocolate frogs?" She asked, her eyes bulging behind her zits.

            "Yeah, they are, they're my favorite." Lily said opening up the box.

            "Mine also!!! Hey, um, can I have one?"

            "Hi Evans!' James Potter suddenly shouted waving at her and coming out from behind the Honeydukes building.

            "_Hi_." She said roiling her eyes and passing a chocolate frog to Abby.

            "Wait! Don't eat that! They're… poisonous." James said quickly as Abby's chubby arm moved towards her mouth.

            "They are?" Abby asked, hesitantly.

            "Err, ya. But, they're fine for Evans," hr said quickly.

            "Why are they OK for me and not Abby?" Lily askew in an annoyed tone, she was currently unwrapping one of the frogs.

            "Abby's allergic to chocolate, aren't you?' he said winking.

            She obviously didn't get the point, "No. I'd die without chocolate."

            "Ohh, but chocolate gives you zits." James sounded very desperate for Abby not to eat the chocolate frog.

            "It won't matter, it's a spell. My little brother was messing around with my wand this summer, they're not actual zits from eating sweets." She said, moving the chocolate to her mouth again. Well, that made sense, thought Lily. That's why her acne case was _so_ bad.

            "Ohh, but, when Madam Proffey gets back, you'll have new zits because of it."

            "She'll be able to get rid of those also, and I don't get zits, well, unless they're magical." With hat she took a big bite off the chocolate frog.

            James flinched and Sirius came out from behind the building, "Oh no, you're screwed Prongs…"

            "I know…" James sighed and started backing away form Abby, who's eyes had become dazed.

            "What did you do to her!?" Lily yelled, disgusted, throwing the box of chocolate frogs and her half unwrapped one as far from her as humanely possible, about 10 feet.

            "Well, there's a love potion in there…"

            "A LOVE POTION!!!???"

            "Only an hour long one…" James whimpered throwing his arms over his head in defense to whatever Lily's anger would cause her hands to do, such as slap him to death.

            "You know that's against the rules!"

            "It was meant for you! Not Abby!  And since when do I follow the rules?"

            "Me!? HOW DARE YOU!!!" Lily yelled enraged. "And never! I'm going to report this you know!! Hopefully you'll be expelled!!!" At that moment, right after her yelling, two things happened.

            The first was a loud explosion exactly where Snape was standing, which was followed by a repulsive smell, the second was Abby tried to lunge at James but Lily held her back.

            Snape blinked stupidly, covered in filth, as people backed away, pinching their noses. He then picked up the last too notes on the ground, causing more explosions, and more of that repulsive smell, that combination of rotten eggs, old socks, and, of course, dung.

            "The idiot," Sirius said shaking his head, "You'd think he'd have earned from the first one."

            "James, did you know you are the most _beautiful_ mean ever?" Abby asked dreamily.

            "Oh!! You and you stupid jokes on him!! But, how strong did you make that stupid love potion!?"

            "Umm, very strong... but only for an hour!!!"

            "Aghh!!!"  Lily tried to walk off, pulling on Abby's arm, put it didn't work, due to the fact Abby was more than twice as heavy as her.

            "Well, did you make an antidote!?"

            "Umm, I didn't think I'd need one…"

            "So, you thought your plan would fall through perfectly?"

            "Something like that…"

            "James, you are _so_ hot." And with that Abby successfully rampaged out of Lily's weak grip.

            James was caught by surprise as he was glomped, and Peter and Remus walked slowly out from behind the building holding their stomachs in their laughter, Sirius doing the same.

            "_Potter_." Snape snapped walking towards them, making his own lane since everyone backed away from the dung-covered prefect when he was ten feet away from anyone.

            "Yes, Snivelly Poo?" James asked calmly, trying to ignore how it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

            "How _dare_ you. Ohh, don't get me wrong, I _will_ get back at you."

            "Just try." James said with his normal sheepish grin.

            "And, very nice girlfriend you have." He snapped trudging off back to school slowly, obviously to take a shower as a small cloud of flies circled him and landed on him, despite his continuous attempts to shoo them away.

            Remus and Sirius were in a hysterical fit of laughter, and Peter was just standing their dumbly, obviously he had only laughed before because Remus had also and didn't quite know what so funny.

            "What's so funny?" He inquired looking up at his friends.

            "Nothing's funny at all, it's repulsive." Lily muttered, sniffing the sleeve of her robes to make sure the dung smell hasn't soaked into it.

            "Umm… ok then…"

            "I gotta hand it to you bud," Sirius said, grinning and clapping James son the back, "that was a good one."

            "Yeah… but… help." He said through tight breaths, obviously he was being hugged too hard to breathe regularly.

            "Sorry bud, you're by himself." He said shrugging.

            "Moony?" 

            "Sorry, I got prefect duty."

            "Wormtail…"

            "Umm, what do you need help with?"

            "…"

            "Evans?"

            "Fat chance Potter! I suggest you see Madam Johnson." Lily said, eyeing him with a look or pure hate and flipping her hair back in an annoyed matter as she turned around and walked off.

            "But… then I'll get detention…" He whimpered.

            "Oh yes, that's something new!!!" She yelled at him turning around, and then continuing on her pace over to Zaon's joke shop, where she should have been in the first place. 

            Whimpering James slowly side stepped over in the direction of the Wizarding School, being haltered by the weight of Abby, of course.

            _A/N: Yup, that was it. I told you Kay's would be better. Well, I hope I didn't butcher the fic, and I hope you liked it nevertheless. Next chapter is Kay. (Bellatrix Black.) So, ya. So, please R&R. OK, I'm shutting up, 'cause I can't think of anything else to say. I do, but, ohh, I can't help it! Answer in the review, ok this name Aeris, would you pronounce it Air-is for Air-reese? Thanks! I hadta ask that. Anyway, cya later!!! Ohh, and this is the longest chapter I have ever written so I probably won't get much longer than this, just saying. Well, cya!!!_

            

****


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble In Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter and anything affiliated with him. It all belongs to JK Rowling and various other franchises and businesses. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

__

Authors Note: Yep, it's Kay here, back for yet another round of this fic. Sarah did a marvelous job with the last one, I have to admit that. (She claims mine was better but we all know she's wrong!). I'm so sorry for taking so long Sarah! Anyway, onwards now. Let's not fast forward too much though...

****

The Ties That Bind

Chapter By Bellatrix Black

__

Chapter Three: Trouble In Paradise

Abby giggled and swooned as James heaved on towards the castle. The girl seemed completely drunk with the effects from the potion and James inwardly kicked himself for adding such a high dosage to those damned sweets. And to add to the swooning girl, the friends who'd abandoned him and the very sure-fire trouble he was going to get into from Snape's and his big mouth, Evans was completely and utterly infuriated with him. Now normally, she was infuriated with him on a regular basis, but this... he had crossed the line.

He barged into the Entrance Hall; ignoring the students around him and making his way to the Infirmary. 

"Oh James, your eyes are just so brown.." Abby cooed as she hugged him tightly. James could hear loud sniggering coming from Narcissa Black and her clique of Slytherins who had been watching the scene with pure delight. 

"Oh, go eat a skrewt!" he bellowed at them as he pushed open the doors to the Infirmary and shot them all a dark and exasperated look. 

"Madame Pomfry!" he called loudly and Abby placed a small tender kiss on his cheek and giggled, "Madame Pomfry! I really need you right now!"

Poppy Pomfry rushed into the room, a dark and annoyed scowl on her face as her gaze focused on the two teenagers in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, her voice was stern and brittle as she enquired, "Just what do you need my help with Mr. Potter?"

He sighed, a defeated look on his face as he tried to gesture towards the clinging girl who was strung around him.

"Please, just help me. Her hands have gone places I don't even want to think about," he spluttered. Madame Pomfry pursed her lips, obviously unimpressed and not the least bit happy.

"What happened to her?" she asked and James' mind raced as he fought to find a reasonable excuse for what he'd done.

"Umm.. well..."

"I'm waiting Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfry urged, crossing her arms. It was obvious that she was not going to budge until she had an explanation.

"There was a bit of a mix-up." he mumbled and the woman narrowed her eyes. "A mix-up with some rather strong love potion..."

"Where on earth did you get a love potion?" Pomfrey barked at him as she shot him a dark look and rushed into the storage room to her right, her white and brown robes sweeping behind her. 

"I .. umm... well.. I.."

The nurse shook her head, muttering obscenities under her breath as Abby cooed and leant her head on James' shoulder. 

"James," she began amidst another giggling fit.

"What?" he asked, waiting impatiently for Madame Pomfrey to reappear and rescue him from this train wreck of a schoolgirl fantasy. 

"I know now that those things Lily says about you can't be true," she whispered in his ear and at the mention of his red-haired love, he quickly glanced at the girl wrapped around him.

"So Lily speaks about me then?"

"Oh, all the time."

"What does she say then?"

Abby shook her head and scrunched up her nose, in a look that reminded James slightly of Sirius' cousin Bellatrix. It was the look of annoyance and disagreement, it was suprising to see the look on someone who was usually so gentle and serene.

"Oh she says that you're egotistical and annoying. And that you care only about yourself and your reputation and getting into trouble. But I know it's not true Jamesy," Abby cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly. James cheeks blushed crimson as Madame Pomfrey returned to the room, a large blue vial in her hand and a 'don't-mess-with-me' glare that spoke volumes. She poured some of the liquid into a small glass cup and held it out to Abby.

"Now Abby, just drink this slowly," she issued gently. Abby took the cup graciously and sipped it, gesturing it to James; asking if he wanted any, which he quickly refused. He told Abby to sit down on the closest bed as Madame Pomfrey asked to speak with him in her office. James could have sworn he heard a soft hiccup from Abby as he closed the door and faced the school nurse.

"Do you have any idea of the trouble yourself and your school chums have cause today?" Pomfrey hissed and he cowered slightly.

"It was never my intention to get Abby in this... condition," he pleaded and the older lady shook her head.

"I know that Mr. Potter, but Love Potions are forbidden at Hogwarts. Not only this but I also had to sacrifice a bottle of Tammy Rodskin's Slime Remover to a one Severus Snape due to actions you and your blasted schoolmates have been accused of."

James sighed deeply, running a hand through his dark brown hair and shooting Madame Pomfrey one of his custom innocent school boy looks. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, I really am," he insisted. The woman's face settled and she crossed her arms.

"I've already informed Professor McGonagall concerning Severus Snape," Pomfrey began, her eyes transfixed on his defeated face. "However... as long as Abby comes out of the potion in good health and as long as she doesn't wish for a punishment to be dealt, then I shall not report this incident to your head of house."

James swallowed the deep lump that had seized itself up in his throat. His face lit up with relief, "Madame Pomfrey, I could kiss you right about now!"

She shot him another dark look.

"Though of course, I shall resist the urge."

****

~*~*~*~

Professor McGonagall was not the least bit pleased with James the next time she encountered him. She decided to give him detention for whole month and shot him rather icy glares during lessons. Abby had come out of her love-motioned state well off, though she did blush beet root red whenever she and James were within ten feet of each other. Luckily though, the girl was so embarrassed that she didn't wish for the incident to be spoken about, let alone hauled in front of the teachers.

Sirius seemed to be up to his usual tricks again, plotting to do something twice as bad as what had happened already just so he could get back at Snape for James' detention. Remus however, pointed out that it would just be one endless cycle as it was more than likely this would be happening again. So Sirius stood defeated, unsure of how to get his revenge on 'the slimy git'. It was October and soon enough, another full moon neared. Of course, Remus was now struck down with his rather ill feeling as always while the foursome began plotting their next gallivanting adventure. 

The skies outside of Hogwarts began to darken as autumn drew to a halt and winter threw itself upon the school. It was the third of November when the news came. The same news which would inevitably change things for three individuals at Hogwarts, though who says the change was for the best?

The name of Lord Voldemort was well known throughout the wizarding world and it was clearly because he was the most evil and despicable of human beings. His followers were becoming more in number and the news of attacks upon wizarding villages had already seeped into Hogwart's gossip cycle. The students worried, as did much of the staff as the attacks seemed to be nearing more and more each time towards Hogwarts. Voldemort was waging a war and now many feared that they would be right within striking distance. 

"This means we'll have to tighten up security," Leonard Zabini barked at the next Prefect's meeting. "The Headmaster has cut curfew down to 7pm."

A barrage of moans and groans echoed through the room and Leonard shot all who dared to complain an icy glare. He himself, however had just spent a rather long time arguing with the Professor's concerning some of the new conditions that were to be applied. 

"Prefect's will have to do two rounds in their respective wings every night, one before curfew and one an hour after," he continued on, "though some of you will be required to check over the Astronomy Tower and Library incase of stragglers."

Leonard then proceeded to hand out their rosters whilst they silently took them and complained to their house counterparts about which days they had. The head girl, Amelia Dominique gave them all a sympathetic look.

"We didn't make the roster's, the Professor's did," she insisted gently, though she knew very well that it wouldn't make the least bit of difference. A Ravenclaw headgirl was almost a prediction, but the other prefects appreciated the fact that she didn't gnash her teeth menacingly at them whenever they disagreed with her, much like a certain HeadBoy had a tendency to do.

"Leonard! There's been a mistake here," a soft voice among the whispers murmured and the glared over at the boy who had spoken, until he realized that it was a person from his own house.

"And what's the mistake you see, Severus?" 

The young man leant forward in his seat, his eyes narrowed as he flung the sheet of paper towards Leonard.

"The mistake is that I've been paired off with a god damned mudblood!" he hissed loudly and the others in the room all caught their breath at the sound of that disgusting word. Remus grunted and shuffled in his seat, who after reading through his roster it was quite obvious who he was talking about.

"You'd best watch your tongue Snape," he muttered darkly, but Severus ignored him.

"Believe me, I'm not exactly overjoyed with the arrangement either," Lily shot at the Slytherin who sat across from her but he didn't even bother to look her way. Instead, he was watching their ever dutiful Headboy as a range of emotions seemed to play over his face. Everyone knew of Leonard's tendency towards those in his house and as headboy, often he was found giving them special treatment. So how, now, could he break the news to one of his own house that he could not excuse him from his rounds with the Gryffindor mudblood?

"Severus," he began gently, "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to alter the roster. I'm sorry, but I have strict orders from the Headmaster to keep everyone where he has specified. Unfortunately there are no exceptions."

Remus could have sworn he had seen Snape's eyes bulge twice their size. Inwardly, Remus was glad that Snape hadn't gotten his way. though this of course, had a down side as well. This meant that Lily would be spending an hour each night for god knows how long, prowling through the library with Snivellus. He turned towards Lily, noting her still normal demeanor. But this was of course, the calm before the storm. He could see she had developed a twitch above her right eye and prepared himself heartily for the outburst that would surely come in the common room that night.

****

~*~*~*~

"Therefore, everyone is to return to the common room by seven o'clock in the evening. No exceptions!" Lily huffed loudly, spreading the word to her fellow Gryffindors the next morning before breakfast. Just as Remus had predicted, there had been quite an outrage the previous night with the red headed girl being trailed around by her fellow sixth years who tried anxiously to no avail to make her see a non-existent flipside to her situation.

"This isn't right!" James steamed as he tossed his school bag over his shoulder and got up from the couch. Sirius pursed his lips and smiled sympathetically.

"Look mate, it's not like she's willingly volunteered to partner with Snivellus. She's being forced to," his friend cheered but it did nothing to ease his soul. 

"It'll just be for two hours every night James, it's not like she's dating Snape," Peter chimed in and James scowled at the words that spewed from Peter's mouth. Lily, Snape and dating were words seldom used together. The young seeker shuddered at the mere thought as he pulled open the portrait hole and ducked outside the common room. 

"Can't you switch with her Remus?" 

"Look, I won't be here for the next two nights for reasons you already know of. But I will ask Dumbledore if I can switch with Lily, OK?" Remus sighed and once began chewing on a chocolate frog. His face was pale and worn and for a moment James felt guilty for putting so much pressure on him.

"Are you going to be OK?" he asked under his breath when he and his group of friends were out of earshot from other children who may just get the nerve to listen in. He received a small, weak and perhaps appreciative smile in return.

"Of course I will, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather," Remus insisted. 

Sirius shot James a worried look. Remus usually got like this around this time of the month, after all, his transformations always did take toll on his body - even before he actually had them. But Remus' pale face and bland eyes let off a dark feeling within them both - he never got this pale or this tired. Perhaps they were just over reacting. But both of them couldn't help but glance over at him time to time and see just how much he seemed fatigued. Peter remained silent, not noticing the glances that went on between the best friends; Remus however seemed annoyed with them both.

"Don't," he said softly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't be worried about me. Really, it's just the usual things getting to me," Remus insisted gently and all four of them stopped walking. James smiled half-heartedly, Peter shuffled his feet and Sirius glanced down at the stone floor.

"Really Moony? There's nothing you're not keeping something from us?" The ravenhaired boy questioned. 

"My dear Padfoot, there is nothing I could ever keep from you, it would be far too hard and the effort would most certainly not be worth it."

Satisfied and with trusting grins, the four of them hurried into the Great Hall, eagerly waiting to fill their empty belly's. James' expression soured as he seated himself, noting Snape was already at the Slytherin table. His smug sneer and dark eyes shot him a small glare before he buttered a slice of toast - the usual morning pleasantries of course. 

****

~ENDCHAPTER3~

Author's Note: Ok, so I'm done, heh. I don't know how long this chapter is actually (as I'm typing it on my laptop, which had a by far outdated MS WORD program). The next chapter's up to Sarah to write, so we know we can expect a good chapter then! I'm sorry if my dialogue is a big too strong or weak at times. It's what comes from me typing this chapter bit by bit at 2am. I can't write during the daytime, I have practically no muse. 

Anyway, as said in the summary, this is meant to be a James/Lily/Severus ficcie so I've brought into it a chance for some Sevvie/Lily interaction. Once again, sorry for taking so long getting this up but it took me some time to write as I've been a bit busy lately. Anyway people, feel free to review and let us know what you think :p


	4. Chapter 4: Full Moon and Shattered Heart...

            A/N: Burst of inspiration! I was reading HP5, and ya. Sorry about taking so long Kay, everyone else., but here is chapter 4!!! Wow, was that the shortest author's note I've ever written or what? Especially since one fanfic I have had over a page of them (0_0)… anyway… Ohh ya, I got a flame!! I feel so happy!! (Everyone else, *MAJOR sweat drop*) people actually took this story serious enough to dislike it!! People take this story serious!! YAY!!! Lmao. I'm weird, I know. But everyone is entitled to his or her own opinions. Plus, ya, so, anyway, shutting up, on with the story!!! 

**Chapter 4: Full Moon and Shattered Hearts**

**By Unicornfan**

            It was the first day of the new curfew, although it was just breakfast time at the Greta Hall (Toast and sausages with, of course, pumpkins juice) the murmurs of dissatisfaction ran all throughout the Great Hall, the teachers included in this because they had to do four hours of watch at night, at different times, then one in the morning, and were feeling rather sleep deprived.

            "I-can't-BELIEVE-Lily-got-stuck-with-that-GIT!!!" James said, hunched over his plate of food, staring at it with a look that could kill, he was still fuming over that.

            "I know, I know…" Remus said sighing, he was even player than usual, and many teachers had questioned if he had to see Madam Promfey, thinking of this he tried to change the subject "Hey, did you know Madam Promfey is back?" he asked feebly.

            Sirius and James gave him an annoyed expression while Peter kept on eating, "Duh Moony," James said rolling his eyes, "Ya," added in Sirius, "She's been back for a week now, ever since the James incident."

            Another reason James was mad at the world, he had about two months of detention he had accumulated, plus, he was banned from Hogsmeade's visits for the year (as if that mattered, what were secret passage ways for, if not sneaking into places you were banned from?)

            Madam Promfey had returned early, they and found a replacement nurse who took her place in the Magical Hospital, as she was ranting about how she didn't know how her poor student could _live_ without her, while Abby was stationed in the magical injuries department at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. After the potion episode cleared up, Abby went to Madam Promfey about her acne, well, she informed her that she should have gone to St, Mungo's in the _first_ place, and that over time her acne had probably gotten worse, which Abby admitted it had. So, for a week or so, give or take a few days, she was to stay in the hospital, which she was all-too-happy about. Somehow the love potion incident had leaked out, and she couldn't show her zit-covered face anywhere, without people mocking her actions when she was in her drunken state. James didn't know how to make it up to her, she was truly a very kind person, and didn't deserve this at all!!!

            Amazingly, Peter was the first to notice something unusual, this being because Remus was so under-the-weather, and James was just thinking about so many things.

            "Hey… Sirius, what's wrong?" He asked his friend timidly, and it indeed was true. Sirius was acting very cold, very out of touch, caught in a soul tower, very glum, and just all together mad at the world.

            "Nothing." He muttered, nibbling at his sausage.

            "Yes, what's wrong Padfoot?" Remus asked looking up.

            "Fine, I'll tell you, if you tell us what's up with you." Remus nodded and James and Peter looked at the two, straining their ears against the usual morning raucous to hear what their friends had to say.

            "Well…" Sirius starting sighing, "you know about my family, right?" He asked darkly, the look on his face mirrored what someone looked like when a dementor passed by.

            "Uhh, what about them?" James asked.

            "What kind of… wizards and witches… they are???"

            "No." James admitted surprised, Sirius's family was the only thing about his life he never discussed with his friend.

            Sirius took a deep breath in, preparing himself to reveal what he obviously never wanted known, when a group of Lily's friends passed him, giggling and waving, he through his hands up in defeat.

            "Aghh!!! I can't tell you guys _here_!!!!! Come on, I'll tell you under the oak." With that Marauder left their plates of food, three barely eaten, and the fourth was on it's second helping of food, and it's owner was quite reluctant to leave it's premise.

            Classes wouldn't start for half an hour, so they all squirmed in till they were as comfortable a they would get, sitting and lying in the grass of autumn, dew sparkling in the morning light, a pleasant breeze which soon would become a chill, blowing through their hair.

            Sirius sighed, and got ready to tell his tale. "Well, my last name... it explains my family quite well…" He muttered under his breath.

            "Huh?" Remus inquired, "But, you're last name is Black, which could only mean filthy wizards or evil wizards, and you're quite clean… ohh…. I get it…."

            "What? I don't get it. Huh? Hey, guys!! What are you taking about?" Peter asked squirming around.

            Though Peter was, as usual, clueless, James got the clue loud and clear. It all made sense actually, Sirius had once told him about the beheading House 3lfs thing, very pleasant. And his cousin, Bellatrix, and Narcissa and the fact that nearly all of the Black's were in Slytherin, with the exception of Sirius and a few other's, such as Andromeda Black, who was in Ravenclaw. 

            "So…" James started, shocked, "the Black's… are… _dark wizards_?" He registered on the other bank of the lake were a few wandering girls, some of Lily's friend's, probably spying on Sirius. For the first time then, James fully comprehended why Sirius found those girls _so_ annoying.

            "Ya," Sirius muttered darkly, "And they say they'll disown me if I don't go the way "all Black's should go", that being joining up with Lord Voldemort."

            This was accompied by gasps, and flinches from the girl's across the lake, but they didn't care, though everyone was reassured by the Ministry of Magic Voldermort was just some crack head, who'd be caught extremely soon, no need to worry, people were starting to think differently. Fear was spreading like the most horrible virus, and people were staring to refer to him as "You Know Who" and "He You Must Not Be Named" and nicknames of that nature, flinching whenever they heard the name 'Voldermort' the Death Eater's ranks were growing, and James and Sirius had wanted to bet with someone that little old Snivelly would become one, but since no one doubted this, there was no one to bet with.

            Peter, who had before been plucking up blades of grass an mindlessly braiding them together into plaits, looked up, but it wasn't with a look of fear as you'd except from his, yet… another look... almost power hungry, "Really? They want you to become a Death Eater?"

            The members of Marauder were shocked at their companion's reaction, who they thought they knew so well, but decided unanimously without communication, as being friends this long they could speak with simple hand gestures and nods, to ponder about this later.

            "Ya, Bellatrix was bragging about how she would ditch school during summer break and become a Death Eater, Narcissa chickened out, Mum is all-out for me doing the same thing, not chickening out" he added quickly, "but becoming a Death Eater…" Bellatrix was one thing, she was a 7th year, but Sirius was in 6th year, and, he wasn't capable of killing anything with a backbone, of course he showed no mercy to ants or Snape, but the announcement that he should become a mass murdered or disowned was very shocking.

            "Well," James started, coming up with a brilliant plan, "Why don't you ditch them? My Mum and Dad'll take you in, no problem!!" Sirius's eyes shown with hope, which they had been lacking for a few days now, "Really?"

            "Ya, no prob!!! But… won't you... miss your family?"

            Sirius laughed, a hollow, cruel laugh, "No way in hell. My only good cousin is Andormedia. And since she's been hanging out with that Ted Tocks she's been shunned, my Mum's been talking about knocking her off the family portrait also. And she constantly reminds me how much of a "good son" Regulus is.

            James couldn't believe that, Regulus was Sirius's twelve-year-old brother, and a total nut!!! He was obsessed with power, yet a crybaby. And ranted about odd things in sleep, like toothpaste, he was known to know as many hexes to rival Snape, and was a total creep who never washed his hair. 

            James shook his head, "Don't worry, come summer, you can camp out at my place." Sirius gave a feeble smile and high five his best friend, "Ok…"

            James laughed, "Hey, come on Padfoot! You know my Mum and Dad love ya!!!"

            Remus, who had been silent, finally spoke up, "I'm in a rather similar situation, my friend…" He said quietly. James also noted the girls were sneaking up towards them, pointing them out to Peter and Sirius, and making gestures to be quiet, he made a point, yet Remus missed it.

            Peter. James, and Sirius, starred at Remus. How could he be in a similar situation as Sirius? They didn't register though, that the girls were creeping behind them, they wanted to go where no fan girl had ever gone before. And that would be to kiss Sirius. Though,. Of course, they didn't know about this.

            "Well," Remus sighed, speaking loudly, "You guys know how… it's that time of month for me again, right?" The girls, who were about to pounce on Sirius, just blinked, and slowly fell over laughing, thinking along the lines of a girls "time of the month".

            They all jumped a foot in the air, and turned around slowly to look at the girls who were pounding the ground in hysterical laughter.

            "Get, get." James said impatiently, they got up, eyes damp, still chuckling loudly, after that would be the start of many nasty rumors about Remus being a trans, an It, and things along those lines. Though Marauder didn't know this yet, and had much more urgent matters on their hands, soon to be paws.

            "What was that about" Peter inquired, the rest of his friends just shook their heads, feeling sorry for the ignorance of the fourth of their pack.

            "Anyway, it's a full moon tonight," Remus whispered, looking around in case of any other rabid females, everyone else nodded. Their adventure for the night would be prowling Hogsmeade, stealing candy from Honeydukes, Sirius and James would have bags on their backs, attached to James's antlers and to Sirius's tail, to pack the candy. Remus had requested time off duty for a few nights, while all the other prefects had no idea _why_ he was allowed for this, and muttered about his being the "teacher's pet" and about a conspiracy, just because Professor Mcgonnal said yes in an instant, after seeing his extremely pale face.

            "Well," Remus continued, "Werewolves… must kill, it's in our blood." A not-so-pleasant fact they knew about, it also registered in their minds how awful it was to be Remus. He couldn't use the water fountains, he had his own water bottle incase someone were to become a werewolf from drinking after him, and many other restrictions not many kids noticed, but James and Sirius had (and Peter when it was finally pointed out to him), and finally understood what was wrong with their friend, that being in 2nd year.

            "I _know_ Voldermort will come after us, and I might have to answer. Even when I'm not a werewolf sometimes I'm called if it's near a full moon, of if just it's something that the beast blood inside of me fancies." Yes, that was true, they remembered an incident in first year when a student had switched his paper with Remus's, giving the student an A+, and Remus a big fat F-. He had bit the student then, but since he wasn't in his werewolf form, he as fine. Though no one quite understood why the teacher's made such a fuss over it, And why, Greg, the kid Remus had bitten, was in the Hospital Wing for a month, when Remus hadn't even broken the skin. Though everyone was a bit scared of Remus after that, except Sirius, James, and Peter, even though that was first year and they didn't understand _why_ he had bitten the kid, would never abandon their friend (Peter needed some reassurance that Remus was harmless, though.)

            "I'm scared…" Remus finished, James thought _his_ troubles were bad, but they were nothing compared to his friend's troubles, Remus and Sirius. Even Peter recognized their problems with sympathy, though through his small brain he was thinking some thoughts, "_What if _I_ became a Deatheater? Would people be scared of _me_?"_

            James gave them a sympathetic smile, "Well, the day is young, come on!! We got classes, and then," he gave his classic devil smirk, "the fun begins."

            The twitch in Lily's eye would _not _leave. Plus, those blokes were late for Transfiguration. Of course, that didn't matter, they always did their Transfiguration homework, and always got A's, except Peter sometimes. And they always got "extra outstanding" on their tests, the oddness of it scared Lily, they were always late, did random things in class like making enchanted paper airplanes which would peck however they wanted (usually Snape) a good amount, and would not stop for an hour, and never listened to anything said class, yet always got A's. This was mostly in Transfiguration, though sometimes other classes also, well, Remus listened, and sometimes Peter, but Sirius and James acted as if they had read all this stuff years ago or something.

            Being in 6th year, they had started taking specialized classes, Lily had wanted to become an auror. This surprised many people, thinking she'd become a teacher. Though, that had been an option, she truly wanted to be an auror. Though, this caused her to be in _all_ the same classes as Sirius and James, who she thought she'd get breaks from for 6th and 7th year. Peter wanted some ministry job, along with Remus. She had heard he wanted to work in the "Half Human rights" department... odd… he did stick up for werewolves though, along with the rest of Marauder, very odd…

            Leaving transfiguration she turned her back to James, as usual. She didn't notice the face fault on his face because of this; if she had she _might_ of felt sorry, _might of._ Walking towards potions she ran into one of her friends, Emma Lee, (she was constantly harassed abut her name, Emma Lee, Emily, her middle name was actually Emily. Emma Emily Lee, she hated it, but as she couldn't change her name, she had to live with it, u like Muggles, witches and wizards were not allowed to change their names).

            "Hi Emma." Lily muttered, it sounded a bit cold but she was lost in thought.

            "Hi Lily, what's wrong?" Emma asked cocking her head, she saw her friend was troubled, of course she was sad that Operation Make Out With Sirius didn't work, but that could come later (and they'd get a better plan, they WOULD kiss him, once and for all!!!!!).

            "Nothing," she muttered, Lily also noted a somewhat sad expression on her friend's face, "but what's wrong with you, Emma?"

            She sighed, and shook back her plait of long brown hair, she usually wore it freely, it stretching to her waist, but today she had braided her hair. She looked into her friend's amazing almond shaped green eyes with her deep brown ones, and said "Fine, I'll tell you, if you tell me what's wrong with you."

            Lily nodded, thinking that it must be something huge with her friend, but was disappointed with her answer. "Well, operation MOWS didn't work."

            "M-o-w-s? Mows?" She asked confused was that like mow a lawn, a thing Muggles did?    

            "No idiot!!" She said laughing, Lily knew she didn't real mean she was an idiot, "M-O-W-S, make out with Sirius!!!"

            Lily shook her head; most of her friends were obsessed with Sirius. Their group of friends had otherwise been known as the "Sirius fan club" but of course, she pointed out that she was _no_ fan of Sirius, s they dropped that, though still called it that behind her back. Yes, Sirius _was_ extremely handsome, Lily knew what was _inside_ that thick skull, and she didn't like it one bit! Anyway, if she ha dot choose she would choose James as being cuter, which she did **NOT **have to choose about any time soon!! Hopefully never!!!

            Emma laughed; "Ahh, we'll make you a fan sooner or later," Lily shook her ruby-colored head back and forth in defiance, never!!!!

            ""Well," Emma started, "what's wrong with you?"

            Lily sighed, and squirmed a bit, scratching her head, "I'm worried about my sister, Petunia…"

            Emma gaped, and half shouted, scaring everyone within a ten-foot radius, "PETUNIA!!!??? PETUNIA!!!??? Your evil sister, who picks on you, hates you, says mean things to you, and does tons of other mean stuff!! PETUNIA!!!! Wait a second, what's up with all the Evan's being named after flowers, wait, that doesn't matter, PETUNIA!!!"

            It was true, even Lily's mother was named Rose, though that didn't matter right now, Lily squirmed some more, feeling uncomfortable at all the people staring at her, feeling extremely happy James and the rest of Marauder was long gone by now.

            Lily answered, in a very tiny whisper, "She _is_ my family, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming after Muggle's and Muggle-born's mostly... and I don't care that I'm a Muggle-born, I'm scared about her, and Mum and Dad. But I don't want anything to happen to her…"

            Emma examined her friend, "I _guess_ I understand..." she didn't really, begin an only child, but as this would take forever for her to comprehend, she giggled and got ready to tell Lily her next bit of news.

            "Oh m god!! You'll _never_ guess what Remus said!!" She said, laughing very hard. Lily looked at her, "What?" she hoped it wasn't something like 'James wants to marry you!!!' She knew that already, and didn't like it one bit.

            "Well," she giggled some mort, getting ready to tell her friend what she had overheard, but was interrupted by a very loud "_rrrriiiinnnggg_".

            "Ohh!!!!" she shouted, "We're late!!" and with that Emma skidded off, her next class being across the castle, Lily smiled, walked slowly down a dark corridor, and entered the potion's chamber a minute late, not much at all, and their teacher, Professor Matherson, was very kind, and didn't care if you were up to ten minutes late.

            The day crept by slowly, yet raised by, this being the odd way time worked.

Before she knew it she was standing watch outside the library, back turned to Snape. It was _so unfair!!! _She had a cold, yet did she get out of guard duty? _No_!!! She just got smoking ears. Yet Remus just said he was sick, and go let off that easily!!! So yes, his face _was_ pale. It always was around full moon!!!

            Lily's eyes widened, the shape looking like magna eyes instead of their usual almond shape. _'He stood up for werewolves…. He always got pale around fool moon' _he always was had special "privileges" around this time of month, but, no way. He could _not_ be a werewolf!! No way!! But it all _did_ make sense.

            The Shrieking Shack _only did_ shrieked around full moon, though it had been quiet for a year or so…

            Lily backed up against the wall of the library, frightened, Snape sneered at her.

            "WHAT are you _sooo_ scared of Mudblood!?"

            "Don't... don't… call me that!!" She stammered, her face as pale as the moon overhead, it was a cloudless night, which scared her even more, if it was cloudy a werewolf might not transform, _but it was a clear night_. She forced herself to look outside the window, and she could swear… she saw... a stag, which was her favorite animal!!! Forgetting all her worried thoughts she stared at the beautiful animal, she also noticed a bag on it's back… odd… she smiled and waved to it happily, she saw the stag buck, as if showing off to her, then freak out when he figured out the bag on his back almost fell off, Lily laughed. The stag then stared at her, and looked over at his other animal friend's, scared, that caused her to rivet her attention to the other animals. She saw a _huge_ dog, with a bag on it's back also, what was the deal with the bags!! She was worried for a second about the poor animals, but noticed if they wanted they could shake them off and were walking carefully so they wouldn't come off… extra odd… she also noticed a speck wiggling oddly that she suspected to be a rat, _gross_, probably one that had escaped from Peter, and a _werewolf_. A _werewolf_. A WEREWOLF!!! SHE SAW A WEREWOLF!! A WERWOLF!! OH MY GOD, A WEREWOLF!!!

            She had never fainted, but all she knew was one second she was standing, the next second she was in Snape's arms... wait a second... _Snape's arms?_ She looked up at his face, his long, hooked nose inches away from her face, his filthy hair, oh... gross!!!!She fainted again.

            Snape walked around, mad. How _dare_ he be paired up with this, this _mudblood. _He noticed the stupid girl's expression had changed to one of horror, what, did she find out Lord Voldemort would hunt her down? Kill her for the filth she was?He was walking by her and she all together fainted, this girl had _serious_ issues. Well, at that exact moment he tripped somewhat, and somehow caught her in his arms. This had to be the worst experience of his _life_, well, except when James had almost removed his pants, of course, thank god a teacher came. But as thinking about that filled the anger just underneath him, boiling up, he stopped thinking about it, ohh; he'd get them back, sure enough!!! He was about to just let the filth that was her fall to the ground when her almond eyes opened up, the words _beautiful eyes _fluttered through his mind. Wait a second, _what_ did he just think? Her eyes scanned his face, and she fainted again. He could have _sworn_ he heard a loud neigh, as in from a horse or a stag or something… odd…. He also noticed he didn't quite mine her being in his arms… WHAT WAS HE THINKING!!! He shook his head, as if to get rid of these thoughts, but they would not leave, she was a mudblood for god's sake! A MUDBLOOD!!!! He tried to convince himself she was filth... but he couldn't… oh no… what would the Dark Lord say? He wanted to become a Deatheater… and here… he was... _holding… a….. Mudblood…_ he pondered over these thoughts, trying to find out what exactly he was thinking.

            James pranced around happily. Ahh, full moon again! Of course, tomorrow he'd be tired as hell. Being up all night, he'd be a zombie through school, quickly do his homework, sleep in till night, and be up again, be even more of a zombie the next day, decide to screw his homework, and sleep in till the next day. This happened every month, of course during summer, of course, and he missed it then, it wasn't healthy at all, yet did he care? It was also the times when Peter got his best grades, though they usually helped him with his homework, they'd do all of it then, only he'd write it and they'd word it differently then in their papers. Though the teacher's were suspicious _why_ when Peter was the most sleep deprived he got the best grades, and also _why_ he _was_ sleep deprived then, along with Sirius and James and Remus (all of whom had fallen asleep in class then, only Remus was allowed to, and everyone was very mad about that). They _guessed_ it had _something_ to do with Remus, but that was impossible!! But Dumbledore knew, he at first felt hurt that Remus had not followed his orders, but he saw he was happy, and he guessed it was okay, it was illegal, of course, to be an unregistered animagus, as Peter, James, and Sirius were, but he didn't commit on it. And the teacher's had finally decided that James, Peter, and Sirius were worried about Remus, that being why they always stayed up all night and were tired the next day, that being the only thing they could come up with, even if it was very wrong.

            Shaking these thoughts out of his head he walked on, very happy. Not the thoughts about how Dumbledore knew, which he of course didn't know, but about how he was going to be a walking zombie the next day.  He then looked up at the library window, and saw, with a mixture of pleasure and disgust, Snivellus and Lily. Some words from that muggle play Romeo and Juliet ran through his head, only he changed the words around a bit, (he only knew about the play because of Muggle Studies, which eh had taken in fourth year for some reason) "On the tower, in the window, I see my lady Lily" ok, he changed that around completely. It was nearly the same! Of course, he also saw Snape. They were pacing around, arms folded, obviously hating their time there as much as James did. Why did _Snape_ get time alone with Lily? Why couldn't _he_ get time alone with Lily!? It was like Romeo and Juliet!! Love at first site! Well… it was one sided… but she'd come around!!!

            He noticed her looking towards him, waving happily; he bucked to show off, noticing the bag on his back nearly fell off. Panicking he tried to regain his composure, since it'd be hard to get that bag back on if it fell off. It was hard getting it on his back in the first place!!! He saw her laughing, ahh; she was so beautiful when she laughed. She was always beautiful, but ya… then a thought that should have been in there long ago entered his brain… she _saw_ him, that would mean she saw…. He looked over at Peter, Remus, and Sirius, all ni their animal forms. Remus.. he was a werewolf right now... oh… no… his friends didn't notice him looking at them, and he had no way to warn them about what was happening….

            Sirius grunted towards him, obviously telling him to hurry up. Of course, he could not speak, but they didn't need words to communicate. James shook his head, they were screwed, though it also meant he was coming. And Sirius gave the dog equivalent of a shrug and walked on, he tried to neigh and point towards Lily with his head, but Sirius didn't notice. Ohh, sometimes it sucked to be an animal!!! Not very often, but sometimes, such as now. He then noticed Lily looking straight at him… or not... she was looking at Remus…. Uh-oh… She then fainted, wait, she fainted into _Snape's arms._ SNAPE'S ARMS!!!!

            For the first time ever, he wished he hadn't became an Animagus the previous year. It was actually more or less exactly a year ago when he could finally get the transformations exactly correct, exactly last year he could become a stag whenever he wanted, though of course, unfortunately he could not do this during Transfiguration class to shut Professor Mcgonnal up because he knew everything she said, which he had wanted to do many times before, also wanting to do this to other teacher's if they were boring, he knew, and to Snape of course, and anyone else he didn't like, but _especially_ Snape. But he became one in the November of his 5th year. It had taken him and Peter and Sirius three years to become one, it probably would have only would have taken him and Sirius two years if it wasn't for Wormtail slowing them down. And for the first time ever, he thought of it as a curse. This only being because of what he saw in the Library window.

            Howling with rage, if Stag's can howl anyway, he gave a loud neigh, and galloped ahead, he just wanted to _murder_ Snape. But, no, candy awaited him and the rest of Marauder in Hosmeade… he'd get him later, mark his words, James Lloyd Potter _would_kill Sirvius Snape once and for all!!! He galloped and galloped, ignoring his friend's bewildered looks, and almost stomping on Peter, just to get away from it all, running away from what he saw.

            _A/N_: Made up the middle name, and sorry if I screwed up on Snape's first name, I FORGET IT!! *Hits head* and I'm _sorry_ if I screw up on names, I haven't re-read the books in awhile. Now, my dear flamer, how could I know anything about the books if I haven't read them? *Smiling sweetly* really!! I looked FOREVER to find Susan Bone's aunt's name, found the apace where it would say it, and it didn't say it!!! Anyway, next is Kay's chappie. And then you know it'll be a good one, J. ANSWER US!!! WHO DO YOU THINK IS BETTER, KAY OR ME! SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEWS OR WE WILL KILL YOU!!! Lmao, kidding, ohhh, and Kay, did you like the Professor Matherson thing? Ohh, and the word count was originally two thousand three hundred or something, lmao. (I never shut up do I?) Now lookie at it!!!!! Longest chapter I've ever written!! Yay!!! (I'm odd, J) Humm, let's see how many words it is so far!!! Five thousand two hundred forty-eight words!! YAY!! FIVE THOUSAND TWO HUNDED FORTY-EIGHT WORDS!!! (I'm just spelling out the word's for a longer word count, again, I know, I'm weird. And I'm glad about it!!!) (And that includes all this crap I'm writing right here, I went back for this... well… I haven't _yet_, but I will!!! And when you read this I will have!! Ok, I'm just ranting about useless stuff again, lol. Sorry!!!) Well, next chappie is Kay's, so, as they would say in Japan (GO JAPAN!!! Sorry… I'm learning Japanese! I already know… like... twenty words!!! Ok, sorry, it's just the Final Fantasy obsessed ness in me made me say that, by the way people who didn't get that, Final Fantasy's are form Japan, duh.) Saynora sucker!! Ok... they wouldn't say the sucker part… WHATEVER!!!!! And I know I spelt saynora wrong, but WHATEEVR!!! Ohh, and did you think _these_ author notes were long? You've never seen my Final Fantasy ten-two story's (spelling everything out, I am so weird, I like the huge word count too much…) author notes, it was scary!! I scared everyone!! MWHAHAHAHA!! I SCRAED PEOPLE!! OK, I'm acting weird, again... as usual, OK, I'M SHUTTING UP NOW WITH THE USLESS RANTING!! SEE YA!! (There I go again... wrote 'see ya' instead of simple 'cya".)


End file.
